


Origin Story

by boyandhispen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Narrative, Other, Poetry, autobigraphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen





	Origin Story

Pt 1…

The little boy, he did not stray

Preferred to stay inside all day

Snacks and games and throwing up

All key parts in growing up

His mother is a cloud of smoke

His father locked up like a joke  
Pt 2…

A Princess to his rescue comes

When the food is bad or gone

When mama wont get out of bed and all she does is yawn

Pt 3…

Another night spent all alone, tears streaming down his cheeks

The once small void inside of him expanding week by week

But still he plays along, don't let them know, they cannot see

No witnesses of the death of the little boy in me


End file.
